


[Podfic] left with no trace, as if not spoken to

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Series: through a glass darkly [podfic] [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1601: Globe Theatre, Desire, Forbidden Love, Fruit, Longing, Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Praise Kink, Public Hand Jobs, References to Hamlet, Semi-Public Sex, Shakespeare didn't deserve this, no one can know, okay maybe Shakespeare did deserve this, smut and feelings, you have to be silent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 01:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21291305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of "left with no trace, as if not spoken to" by drawlightAuthor's original summary:Aziraphale's finger brushes against the edge of Crowley's hand. The theater is packed, it is dark. Everyone is watching the stage (no one is watching them). "Do you - ?""Yeah, angel."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: through a glass darkly [podfic] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686313
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	[Podfic] left with no trace, as if not spoken to

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [left with no trace, as if not spoken to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071523) by [snagov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagov/pseuds/snagov). 
  * Inspired by [left with no trace, as if not spoken to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071523) by [snagov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snagov/pseuds/snagov). 

[MP3 stream or download from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1VhWZf81NlAtLXjuKIHHD8bWqG7hYDc6Z) | 0:34:41 | 32 MB  
[M4A download from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1yfA9PZY3dLxi4jJ19jTtvJjwBer32twr) | 0:34:41 | 32 MB


End file.
